Future Past
by lcoro528
Summary: Post-Pacifist. Humans and monsters have lived together for a long time. Suddenly... they attacked! And it's up to a hybrid to make things right. Will they be successful? Or will they turn to dust with a broken SOUL? T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

An Undertale Fanfiction. I own nothing from Undertale, which belongs to Toby Fox.

* * *

I understand what happened. First, the humans attacked. Second, they killed all the monsters. I managed to get away, but at the cost of my mother's life. She was the ambassador for the monsters so everyone can live in harmony.

Then she had me: A hybrid, born with the combination of both a monster and human. I had magical powers, but I carry with me my mother's SOUL! Now… I'm being hunted!

I managed to sneak behind a human wearing a cloak. I grabbed them, and knocked them unconscious! Then I took the cloak and continued on wards! If I need to get to the past, then I need to meet a certain someone to go back in time! I have to save the monsters!

I know I shouldn't kill because that would affect how I might view things, but I have to keep going! I felt my stomach growled, and now I'm hungry.

Using one hand, I covered my skeleton head with a normal, human look disguise. I look at a stand and see an apple. I reach inside the cloak, and then pull out a dollar bill.

I walk to the stand and handed the person managing the stand the bill, and he gave me an apple in exchange. I bowed my head, then walked away, biting into the apple as I felt my strength return!

Having a human for a mother means I can digest food from the surface. Honestly, I'm not sure who to be mad at: The humans… or someone else, but I can't think of their name!

I heard a shout, and I turn around to see a couple humans with guns out, aiming at me! I quickly tossed the apple at them, then brought up a wall by raising my hand with an upwards motion! The bones saved me from getting shot at as I need to be careful! Though I'm a hybrid, my father wasn't that well endured. I actually hit average, because Mother had a better endurance than even Undyne!

Once I heard the shooting stopped, I made a break into the forest as I try to reach Mt. Ebott! I heard some guns firing, and I have to be careful! With the barrier down, I'd have to rely on the puzzles that stayed there to buy time! And since Mother went through them, she told me how to get past them without any resistance!

First, though, I have to find the entrance where the barrier took place! Which didn't take long, as I was high up. I looked back, but I don't see any humans, but that doesn't mean I can't dwindle from my objective! I have to hurry!

I headed inside, and it does bring back memories of Mother fighting certain people and sparing them! The hallway with the barrier reminds me of when everyone gave Mother the DETERMINATION to fight on, and save everyone from Asriel, who was the Prince of monsters then and the God of Hyperdeath! Where he is now… I don't know.

The point is, I have to continue! I traveled out of the hallway, and got to a flower garden, where Mother met King Asgore for the first time. I'm surprised how it all went for the two! I continued down, and hopefully I can continue.

I went to the Judgement Hall, where my parents met. I remember that Father told her that she didn't gain LOVE… but gained love. At least… that's what he told me when I was old enough to understand.

I heard some footsteps, and I turn around to see them, guns pointing at me! I know what I had to do, so I prepared.

"It's a beautiful day outside," I called out, and they just looked at me as I close my eyes. "Birds are singing… Flowers are blooming…" I open my eyes. "On days like these, humans like you…" I raised a hand at them, and I can see all their SOULs! "SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!"

I fiercely lowered my hand, and all those SOULs turned blue as they all hit the ground! I gave them a second to realize what's happening as I life up my hand as bones hit their SOULs from the ground! Lowering my hand and getting rid of the bones, they all fell down, but their SOULs are intact, meaning that they haven't died!

I took it as an opportunity to flee… so I did! I have to make sure I get to the garden before I'm too late!

I turn back, but no one followed me! I then moved on, seeing some kind of stage. This is where Mother faced Mettaton in his EX Form, where the two performed, and Mettaton got the viewer call-in milestone. With everyone telling him how great he was, he passed up on going to the surface to let her pass.

Then Alphys told her that she needed a human SOUL _and_ a monster SOUL to cross the barrier! But she kept her own promise of being a pacifist and not fighting. I'm trying to do the same, and I've done well on that! Holding back on my full power can mean the difference between saving a life… or killing one.

I kept going, trying to get by all the puzzles that were there! I reached an elevator and pressed the button ten times, hoping the elevator would get here before I have to face them again, but only this time… they may not be so lucky…

The bell dings, and the elevator doors open! I get inside, and continued to press the button to go down! I have to hurry and hopefully the doors close in time! If they do, that gives me more time to grow some distance from the humans!

The doors closed, and the elevator started descending! I can relax a little, but I know that, as soon as the doors open, I have to make a run for it. I reached into my pocket, and pulled out a Monster Candy. I unwrapped it, and popped it in my mouth, feeling more of my strength returning!

The doors open, and I make a break for it! It's like how Mother tried to get away from Undyne and her spear attacks. She always gets away, but there was that one moment she had nowhere to run, and Undyne took her to where the trash was! But I keep running, DETERMINED to get to the past!

I keep running, turning back from time to time to see if they're on my trail, because you never know if they're upon you! Once I make it past Waterfall and reach Snowdin, I realize that I may have to distract them a little! Luckily, I saw Snowdrake flying around. To get its attention, I decided to try a pun. "Well… I'm pretty much… _snowdin_!"

I heard laugther as Snowdrake came down and landed in front of me. "Heya, Clara! Why so gloomy?"

"Snowdrake, thank you!" I said to him. "I need a distraction! Some humans are headed this way, armed with guns! Do you think you can slow them down with a few puns?"

"That I can do! If you mean to travel back, I'll do whatever it takes, Princess!" He flew upwards, and I make a run towards the Ruins, where Mother used to live! Once I get to the double doors, I opened them, then closed them shut! All that's between me and them would be the road to the Ruins, the remaining puzzles… and Snowdrake! I don't want him to die just yet!

I continue down the Ruins, running, because I never know how long Snowdrake can distract them before they decided to turn him to dust! I continued, until I see some spikes! I look beyond them, and I see the three rocks! I know how this went, so I decided to try.

"Hey!" I called out to the left rock.

"I recognize that voice!" It immediately answered. "Princess Clara, right?"

"That's me! Can you do me a favor and stay on the switch until I cross?!"

"That I can do for you, Clara!" I'm normally not one for formalities, but sometimes, the other monsters do it because Toriel was my grandmother since adopting Mother as her child. Growing up, Mother started dating Father, and the two got engaged. Toriel was, at first, against it. But with Papyrus' help, she obliged!

The spikes lowered and I jump across! I turn back and they were up again. "Thanks!"

"Don't mention it! I'll just stay off the switch, no matter what happens! You normally wouldn't be in a hurry unless you're being hunted."

"Thanks for that! I should get going!" I hurry down the corridor… until I see more spikes! I look off to the side, and I see two levers! That means I'm close! I look around the other side, and I see a Froggit! "Ribbit!" I call out, and the Froggit turned to me! "Ribbit Ribbit! Ribbit!" I tried my best at speaking Froggit's language while pointing to the lever that's further away!

I think the Froggit understood what I needed because it went over to the left lever and pulled it down, lowering the spikes! I crossed them, thanking the Froggit, as I continued down the Ruins! No telling how much time I have… until I reached the flower bed!

I walked over to it, then came down as I whispered one phrase. "It's kill or be killed…" Almost instantly, a flower with a face on it came up!

"Clara!" Flowey called out. "What brings you here?!"

"There's no time, Flowey!" I said hurridly, looking back. "Right now I'm being hunted! Do you still have powers left over to travel through time? I need to get back to the past!"

Flowey sighed. "How far back, Clara?"

I look back at him. "One month before Mother fell down here!"

"Right… I guess I can. Though… I'll need a SOUL in exchange so I can have enough magic to do so."

The only SOUL I could give him was my Mother's, but… I can't give it to him! It's too precious for me! So I shook my head. "Sorry, Flowey. But the only SOUL I have on me besides my own is Mother's."

"It wouldn't matter! All it takes is one human SOUL. Any human SOUL is fine." I think he's referring that it takes only one SOUL to work? I'm not sure, though.

But I couldn't ponder about it any further because I heard a gun firing, and I turn back to see the same humans! I did a head count, and all of them are there!

By instinct, I raised up a wall just before the next shot! But the gun firing keeps continuing! Thankfully, as long as I keep my body still, the bones won't be broken through! But… they'll get the idea and keep firing until they get around the wall and shoot me! I'll have to ACT to get help! "Flowey!" I call out to him. "Lend me a hand… Er, vine! I can't keep this up! I promise you'll get a SOUL in exchange!"

"As much as I wanted to say 'no', I'll have to anyway, Your Highness." I heard him sigh, but I don't see any vines in my peripheral! But then… I heard some screaming, then the gun firing stopped on the bones, but continued!

I carefully lowered them to see the humans firing their guns at the vines, trying to get some advantage on them. A couple of them even pulled out a knife and try to hack at the vines!

I know that they'll be stopped, so I wait! When everyone was down, I saw one getting pulled this way by the vines. "This is for the SOUL, Clara! Let me take this one's SOUL!"

I saw that he was unconscious and unarmed. I look around my feet and see a knife. I picked it up, then faced Flowey. "Let him go, but keep the others in check! You'll still get your SOUL."

Flowey sighed again, and dropped the man, where I used a bit of my magic to heal him and he opened his eyes! Seeing me, he tried getting a weapon, but he saw that he was defenseless and tried to get some distance to me.

"I'm not going to kill you…" I calmly told him.

"Yeah right, you monster! What gives you the right on whether to kill me or not?!"

"I'm giving you a chance at redemption." I said, handing the knife to him. "If you can manage one wound on me, I'll let all of you go while I stay down here. However… if you can't fight anymore, your SOUL belongs to me!"

He takes the knife, and I jump back. He gets back up and faces me. "It's a beautiful day outside." I said to him as Flowey takes care of the other humans. "Birds are singing… Flowers are blooming…"

I look off to the side and I see him preparing to attack me. "On days like these, humans like you…"

He jumped for it, and I immediately pointed at him, and he stops. "SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!"

I brought my hand down hard, and his SOUL turned blue and hit the floor! He must've seen what was next and got his SOUL to jump just I brought the bone wall up! His SOUL, then, went red as I unleash a couple blasters pointing at his SOUL as he maneuvers it around the blasts as I release the energy! Both blasts missed, and then they were gone.

"No wonder none of the monster's wanted to start off strongly." I said as I felt my magic course through me as he charged at me! He tried to slash me in a verticle motion, but I dodged to the side!

"Did you really think I'd stand around and just take it?" I called out as I brought his SOUL out again and made it blue as I traverse some bones at it to force him to 'jump' his SOUL! He dodged every single attack, and then charged at me again!

He tried horizontal this time, but I jumped back, missing the strike! "You really are an idiot if you thought I'd just take a blow from you!"

He continued to charge at me and try to slash for a wound on me, but I keep dodging! I'm not going to give up Mother's SOUL just to go back in time! It reminds me that I have a job to do, filling me with DETERMINATION!

I jumped back from another knife slash and released a blaster on him and managed to hit! When the energy was gone, he was on his knees. I giggled. "Giving up, already?" He looks back up, but… I see in his eyes the look of a killer! He'll kill me instead of sparing me even if he manages a hit on me!

I'll have to knock him out! I side-stepped from his swing, and took out a long bone for a swing and hit a home run! He was lifted off the ground for a second before crashing back down, the knife a distance away from him with a clatter!

I go over to the knife and pick it up. "A loss… as I expected." I tossed it away as I reach a hand over and used some of my magic to heal him a little before picking him up and bringing him to Flowey. "I did it, Flowey! I managed to knock this guy out!"

"Good! Now… all that's left is to take his SOUL out so I can absorb it." I set him down and prepared a blaster at him. "WAIT! If you use that blaster, his SOUL may break!"

"Good point." I said as I slowly lowered my hand, and it disappeared. Instead, I take out a bone and stabbed it on his foot!

He cried out in pain before dropping, his SOUL floating upwards. I have a feeling something's up, so I put up a wall behind me, and guns were firing! "Flowey!" I called out. "You know what to do!"

I saw him bring the SOUL closer as he absorbs it, and then transform in a bright light! I shut my eyes tight, waiting for the light to disperse! When the light faded, I opened my eyes to see… Wait. That's Asriel! How is he alive…?!

"Allow me." He said as he went past me and I heard more fighting! I lowered the wall to see the humans down. I guess he was instant on that! He, then, turned to me. "My Niece," he said, "we don't have much time! I'll open a time portal so you can change the past!"

"Thank you… Asriel." I said as he waved his hand in a circular motion. I looked behind me, and there's a portal there!

"Go now, Clara!" He calls out, and I step towards the portal.

Tears were now in my eyes as I make a jump… until I felt excruciating pain on my foot! I cried out in pain as I went through the portal, my HP slowly draining from my bleeding wound!

I felt the end of the portal and I see a flower bed down there… which can hurt me more! I tried using what magic I have left so I could land softer, but it seems that my magic faltered when I got hit on the ankle from a bullet! I braced for impact as I shut my eyes… then blackness.

* * *

To be clear, whenever Clara, who I own, is unconscious or sleeping, I do a dream version on a genocide boss right at the end.


	2. Chapter 2

This has been reserved for the next chapter when this story received enough views. Now I could post this without having doubt that it's going to be great! To be clear, Clara is who I own. Nothing else! Everything else is Toby Fox's.

Speaking of which, I read a review asking for an explanation for Clara. Well… that's for some people. Others… like to have you put two and two together. For the next couple of dreams, you'll learn more about Clara.

* * *

 _Darkness… that's all I see. Nothing seems familiar. However, I have flashes around. I see… my own parents… at a hospital. Mother looks like she's in a lot of pain. I'm not sure how long it's been, but it's been challenging._

 _I see the head of a newly born baby coming out of her. Once the baby was free, I immediately knew it was a girl. Because… that's me! When she was all cleaned up and wrapped in a pink blanket, she was given to Mom and Dad._

 _Both of them cherished her like she was a treasure to them. That's how I felt about them. But what I saw was different. I never knew my own eye color, but… the color is red. They look like normal eyes, but the iris is red. I watched them as they try to name me._

" _Kid," my father said, "I know we planned on a name, but the iris reminds me of someone else."_

" _I think you're right." She said. "And I know the perfect name for her! I just hope she's okay with it." He nodded, and then a doctor came in._

" _Okay, just about everything is ready!" He said. "We just need a name, and it's official for her to be known in the world."_

 _Mother looked at him in the eyes, and understands the situation she's in. But she's all calm. "Her name will be Clara." He nodded, then left the room. She looked back at Father with a smile as the two shared a kiss together._

 _I see a memory of my own. I was only seven, but I remember it clearly. Out on a field, I see Father and I at a clearing. At that moment, I was only five. "So," he said, "you wanna learn how to do that blaster trick?"_

 _My younger self nodded with a big smile. "Okay! Let's start off with something different, first. Try and do a regular bone attack."_

 _My younger self looked in one direction away from him as I see her concentrate for a bit before pushing her hand away. Almost immediately, a bone traversed from her hand, a white one, and traveled until it hits a tree, and Father smiled at her. "Nice job, kiddo! You've nailed it!"_

 _She turns back and smiles. "Someday, I wanna be able to defend myself just like you!" He chuckles as he ruffled her hair. I… used to love that when I was a child._

" _In time, Clara. In time." I smiled as I realized that was the first moment I used my own magic. Well, it actually belongs to Father, but I've always kept a picture of us as a family in the locket that Mother gave me._

 _The memory fades away, but something doesn't feel right. It's like… something's happening with me physically. I'm not sure, but…_

* * *

As soon as I felt something cold press my leg, I cried out in pain and opened my eyes! I sat up, but rather too quickly as I felt major pain in my head. "OW…!"

"My child!" I heard a woman's voice said who's, apparently, pushing me back down… but gently. "Please, you mustn't get up yet! You still haven't recovered, yet."

Wait! The accent… how she spoke… TORIEL! She saved me from being turned to dust with a broken SOUL! This time, I was slower sitting up. The pain was less intense on my head, but it never left my leg as I look at it and reach a hand there.

But Toriel grabbed it! "Please, my child. It's infected!" I look back at Toriel, and she looks just the same from where I came from… except she's dust now.

I laid back down, my head touching a pillow. "T-Thank you, umm…"

"Toriel." She said. "I'm Toriel, Caretaker of the Ruins. May I ask for your name?"

I'm not sure if I should tell her my true name or not… but I'm not known until Mother gave birth to me. So… I'll give her the truth. "My name is Clara. Thank you again, Toriel, for saving me…"

"It was in me to help you, my child. Now please… get some sleep." I nodded, then closed my eyes as I drifted off to sleep…

* * *

 _More memories flow through. I remember when I was only ten that Father decides to show me how he did his blasters. "Alright, Kid!" He said. "I'm sure you're ready. You've grown a lot, so it's time to put that blaster into action!"_

 _My younger self started giggling, and was ready. The location was at the same clearing where I started my magical attacks. Father turned to one side. "First off, you've gotta summon the power from your SOUL. Then stretch out your arm in the direction where you want to expel the power. Like so!"_

 _He concentrated as he brought his hand towards a clearing, and his blaster appeared. My younger self giggled as she did the same, though it didn't appear. I remember that it took me three tries for it to work. "It's not working, Dad!"_

" _Try again, but be more calmer. The magic will know if you're too hyper to bring out one. Take a few deep breaths, then try again."_

 _She nodded, and did what he said. She's less hyper, and did the same motion again… but nothing happened. "It's still not working!" She cried out, stomping her foot._

" _It's gonna take some time to get used to it. You need to be calm and cool. It also took me a few tries to get it right just like…_ _he_ _taught me how. Anyway, try again when you're calmer, and put more power into it."_

 _She takes more deep breaths. I can see her red iris as she tries one more time, concentrating, and her blaster appeared! She smiled. "I did it, Dad! I finally did it!"_

" _It's not quite complete, yet. All you have to do is release that power and FIRE!" Father moved his hand like he was pointing, and his blaster fired its energy!_

 _My younger self nodded, then did the same motion, firing hers. She smiles ever so proudly as she hugged him. "I know I'm gonna be like you, someday!"_

 _I also remember that I started cooking just before I learned the blaster… probably a few months behind, but that's why my iris are red._

 _I watch Mother cook all the time, and she thinks I was old enough, at nine, that I learn how to cook. I saw her cutting up vegetables, and then she looked at my younger self when she was finished with a carrot. "Wanna learn how to cook?"_

 _My younger self nodded as she went for a stool, then stood on it. I knew I was eager then, but this is about my iris. She saw the knife, and hesitated a little. Back then, I was certain I heard two different voices in my head. One told me to grab the knife… the other told me not to._

 _She reached over and grabbed the knife… and that's when she smiled strangely as she faced Mother. She didn't know about it yet. "Clara… how come you're… not…?" She was turning towards my younger self and saw the knife and expression, and she knocked over a saucepan that held dinner's contents, creating a loud clatter sound as she slipped and fell!_

 _I knew I wasn't in control, then, but I don't remember this moment! I saw it unfold before me! "Clara!" Mother cried out. "What's with that expression?!"_

 _My younger self didn't say anything, but started approaching her! Mother tried to crawl away backwards, but she hit a wall! My younger self stopped about a couple feet from her, still smiling the same smile!_

 _Then her mouth opened, but it wasn't my voice! "_ _We have unfinished business, Partner!_ _" She jumped at Mother, and I saw that she knew who it was!_

" _CHARA!" She cried out, but my younger self was stopped in midair, the knife leaving her grasp and missed Mother! I look around the kitchen, but no one else is there. And that's when I noticed that my younger self's SOUL is actually blue instead of the hybrid red and white!_

 _Only one person I knew would do that, so I looked back at the entrance to the kitchen from the living room… and Father was there. "What's going on?!" He called out. "And what's with all the crashing?"_

" _SANS!" Mother cried out as she approached him and gave him a hug. "Clara tried attacking me, but it wasn't her! It was…_ _them_ _!" I can tell Father wasn't happy about it._

" _Don't worry, Love,"_ _he said._ _"No one's going to hurt you as long as I'm around! Though… what should we do with our daughter?"_

 _Mother just shook her head. "I don't know, Sans. But… maybe it's time she has more of an interaction at the next meeting, which is next week."_

" _I agree. Next week, she'll be brought to the ambassador meeting."_ _I remember going to the meeting, but I can't think of anything else as I realized that everything's fading to black…_

* * *

I slowly open my eyes. I slowly got up and inspected my foot, to see it fully healed. I tested it out, and it works fine! I lifted up the covers and I felt some slippers hit my feet. I look down… then saw that I was in a nightdress. I took that off, then proceeded to get dressed. I heard the door open when I was about to put on a shirt as I looked back and see Toriel there!

"I'm glad you've woken up!" She said. "I was worried you never woke up."

I put the shirt on fully, which was green with a yellow stripe. "How long was I out for?"

"Two weeks. Four days ago, someone came by the door and starting telling jokes. He had to go, and I asked him to return."

"I see." I know that this one is Sans… my own father. "Well… no time like the present, right?" I picked up the hoodie I saw on the chair and put it on, matching Father's.

"Of course! We can go together!" I came over to her and gave her my hand, which she took as we both walked down to her basement, which is a very long hallway, and showed up at some doors. "This is the end of the Ruins… leading into the Underground itself. He should be here soon."

We both waited. Seconds later, we heard a knock on the doot. "Knock knock!" I heard a voice call out, and I know who it is exactly.

"Who's there?" Toriel calls out, and the response was almost instant.

"A broken pencil."

"A broken pencil who?"

"Never mind! It's _pointless_!" I heard her laugh, though it wasn't as strong as I think it might've been. Although… I didn't find it as funny as I thought it would be, even though I've never heard that one before. I think… I got lucky! This is the part where Toriel made him promise her to look after the next human that comes here! "What's the matter?"

"Can you… promise me something?" I see tears separate from her eyes as she cried a little. "That… when the next human comes… promise me that you'll protect them…" Silence… that's all there was. Then he answered back.

"Sure! I'll watch over the next one!"

"Thank you, umm…"

"Sans! My name is Sans. May I have yours?"

I can see she hesitated about telling him her name. But I'm sure she'd left Dreemurr out from her name. "It's Toriel. And… and thank you, Sans."

"Gotta go!" Then I heard a faint footstep before looking back at Toriel with tears in her eyes.

"Toriel…" I said softly.

"My child, please stay here. It's too dangerous to continue on."

"I was here this whole time…" I'm debating if I should or not, but it's time to tell her the truth! "Grandma."

She looked up. "G-Grandma?! Since when have I been someone's grandmother?! Let alone, with a human?!"

"Toriel… I'm not a complete human." I decided to bring out my SOUL, and it worked. The SOUL is marked as a hybrid: Half human, and half monster. An upside down heart that's red on one side, and white on the other, signifying that my parents are both human and monster.

"You're… a hybrid?" I nodded. "But… that's impossible! While all the monsters were Underground, not a single one managed to have a child of their own that's a hybrid! How is it even possible?!"

"Because, Toriel… I'm from the future." I replaced my SOUL as I took off my hood, which is part of a jacket I put on after I put on the shirt. "This jacket was handed to my from the future by Sans… who's my father." I swiped my face, and the disguise wore off… replaced by a skull as Toriel looked at me in shock.

"If that's true, then… I'm guessing there was a human who was marked to help an equality between humans and monsters?"

"A woman. She had developed a crush on Sans during her teen years. You, Toriel, adopted her as your only daughter. Sans loved her, and she loved him. But the thing is… her name… was Frisk, which will be the same human child to come down here and save everyone in the Underground."

"You… knew all this much?"

"However, things took a drastic turn that even _I_ can't figure out. The humans from my timeline attacked without MERCY, killing every monster there was. They killed just about every monster there was in existence! Only Frisk and I survived. But because I was a hybrid, I was a much more bigger threat. As a hybrid, I can absorb SOULs because I'm part monster. Me and Mother tried to reach Mt. Ebott. But, on the way, the humans found out what the two of us were doing…"

~MEMORY~

 _I run with Mother, desperate to put some distance between us and the humans as we make our run towards Mt. Ebott! We stopped to catch a breather, but Mother turned to me. "Clara!" She said. "Go! You're much faster than me and more endurable! I'll hold them off the best I can!"_

" _Mother… I don't want to leave you!"_

" _You won't be alone! I'll always watch after you in spirit! JUST RUN!" We both heard a gun fire as Mother went wide-eyed before collapsing to the ground, a gun wound where her heart would be from behind! Her SOUL lifted up and I reach out for it as it starts shaking, because it's about to break!_

 _The SOUL came in my direction, and I held it. I reach inside my pocket and pulled out a locket. I opened the locket, which has a heart-shaped hole in it, with my family picture. I place Mother's SOUL in, and it fits! I sealed the locket and held it close. "I won't let you down, Mom! I'll do what I can to change the past!"_

 _I heard more gun firing, and I ran, dropping the locket in my pocket!_

~END~

THE LOCKET! I reached into my pocket, and pull it out! I open it, and Mother's SOUL is in one piece. I take it out and floated it upwards, letting Toriel see it as she gasp. "Is that…" I nodded before placing the SOUL back in and sealing it. "How come… it didn't break yet?"

"It needs space to break. If it's an air-tight seal, it can't break, and will persist, even if the host has been dead longer than the SOUL should live! I've kept it with me every since… she died!" I started crying, going over to Toriel and hug her as she hugs me back. "Please… she can't die here! I want her to live so I can be born! If she dies, I'll cease to exist, and…" I kept silent as I continued to cry.

Toriel tried to reassure me, but I can't hear her! I don't want to listen to anything! Finally, I slow down on my crying as I pull back and wiped the tears off of me. "Are you going to be okay, Clara?"

Then I looked back at Toriel and nodded, replacing my disguise for a human look. "Yes… I'll be fine." I look back at her. "If you see her, promise me you'll look after her until she decides to leave the Ruins."

"I will try my best. I won't let you down, future princess!"

"And… mention our conversation to no one."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you! Is it… alright if I leave?" She nodded, and I turned to the doors. I go over to them and push it. Once I pass, the doors close behind me! I'm on my own now… and I know someone who can keep me safe!

* * *

It seems that using different Fonts failed me.


End file.
